bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Muramasa's True Identity Revealed
|image = |kanji = 明かされた村正の正体 |romaji = Akasa re ta Muramasa no shōtai |episodenumber = 253 |chapters = None |arc = Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc |previousepisode= Byakuya, the Truth Behind his Betrayal |nextepisode = Byakuya and Renji, the 6th Division Returns |japair = January 12, 2010 |engair = May 13, 2012 |opening = Anima Rossa |ending = Sakurabito }} is the two hundred and fifty-third episode of the Bleach anime. 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki defeats Kōga Kuchiki as Muramasa loses control and transforms into a Hollow version of himself. As Ichigo Kurosaki battles Muramasa, several Shinigami and their Zanpakutō Spirits arrive to help. Summary As Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki look at the dozens of Gillians standing in the center of the lake, Ichigo wonders what this is all about and what happened to Muramasa, who floats in the air behind the Gillians and screams as black-red Reiatsu surges around him. Stating his body is burning up, Muramasa proclaims he must withstand this pain as blood trickles from his left eye. Reaching out, Muramasa says Kōga's name. When several streams of darkness burst out of his body, Muramasa screams Kōga's name as the darkness condenses into several large Hollows. As the Gillians roar, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō, which bifurcates three large Hollows. As the large Hollows disperse, Ichigo notes the large Hollows were trapped inside of Muramasa and wonders how this is possible. Theorizing Muramasa had been absorbing them and is currently unable to suppress their combined Reiryoku, Rukia says Muramasa has put his very existence at risk for Kōga's sake and states Muramasa has exceeded his own limitations. As Rukia says Muramasa is only maintaining his current state through sheer willpower, Muramasa says Kōga's name once more as blood trickles down his cheek. As the Reiatsu around Muramasa intensifies, the Gillians begin to advance. As the large Hollows move toward the Reiatsu, Rukia states this is amazing and tells Ichigo that Muramasa appears to be attracting all of the Hollows in this area. Saying they cannot let this happen, Ichigo states he will have to put a stop to it and leaps into the air before firing another Getsuga Tenshō, which destroys several large Hollows. When more large Hollows float forward and replace the destroyed ones, Ichigo prepares to fire another Getsuga Tenshō, only to stop in surprise. As hundreds of Heilig Pfeil destroy the large Hollows, Ichigo turns to see Uryū Ishida standing at the edge of the lake. ' rebounds off of the triangular yellow shield.]] As Ichigo calls out to him, Uryū says his bow and arrow will be more effective than Ichigo's single sword in a situation like this. When Ichigo states it is about as handy as a can of bug spray, an irritated Uryū tells him to take this back as Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado run up to him. Calling out to Ichigo and Rukia, Orihime says they have come to help as Ichigo lands in front of them and Rukia runs up to them. When a Gillian fires a 'Cero' at the group, Orihime uses 'Santen Kesshun, which forms a triangular yellow shield in front of the group. As the '''Cero rebounds off of it, the shield disperses and returns to Orihime's hair clips. When Rukia tells her she did a good job, Orihime laughs. Smiling, Ichigo looks at the Reiatsu surrounding Muramasa and curses before stating this does not look good for Muramasa. As Muramasa yells in agony, his body is torn apart as the Reiatsu around him condenses into a small, black-red sphere. Meanwhile, the ice covering the lake shatters as a large column of water bursts through it. As the water falls to the lake, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Kōga stand across from each other while holding their weapons forward in front of them. As Byakuya stumbles forward, Senbonzakura materializes and catches him. As Byakuya looks over his shoulder, a large amount of blood spurts from Kōga, who falls forward. Saying it cannot be, Kōga stabs the end of his spear into the ice in front of him and leans on it. Stating he will not let them beat him, Kōga reaches out and tells Muramasa to come to him. When he does not receive an answer, Kōga wonders what is happening and tells Muramasa to answer him. Dropping his arm and looking down, Kōga pants and wonders why Muramasa will not respond before saying he is calling Muramasa. Saying Muramasa's name, Kōga falls into the lake and sinks to the bottom as Byakuya looks on. When Byakuya states this is over, Senbonzakura agrees and says he doubts Kōga would have deluded himself into attacking Soul Society if he did not possess such extraordinary power. Stating it was the fate of a weak-hearted man who was consumed by his own ambition, Byakuya says Kōga's power become a destructive curse instead of a blessing. Standing up, Senbonzakura states Kōga is the exact opposite of Byakuya, who willingly let himself be branded a traitor in order to head off a threat which could have destroyed Soul Society. Saying Byakuya can finally reclaim a place of honor among his peers, Senbonzakura states Byakuya can hold his head up high again, prompting Byakuya to say Senbonzakura talks too much. Elsewhere, as the black-red sphere sucks in dozens of large Hollows, the members of the group run forward as Ichigo wonders what is going on up there. As Rukia notes the large Hollows are being drawn into Muramasa, she and the others expresses surprise as the Gillians standing around them are sucked into the sphere, which expands and crackles with red electricity before exploding and sending a torrent of Reiatsu upward. As the dust settles, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, Orihime, and Sado shield themselves. As Ichigo expresses surprise, the dust clears to reveal a humanoid Hollow floating in midair. As the members of the group express shock, Ichigo recognizes the humanoid Hollow as Muramasa. As Uryū notes Muramasa appears to have become some kind of Arrancar, Rukia states a Zanpakutō Spirit is of one mind and one body with its Shinigami master. When Rukia says a Zanpakutō Spirit attaches itself to the soul of its master and coexists with them, Uryū realizes Muramasa needed a source of energy to replace Kōga in order to maintain his physical form. .]] Confirming this, Rukia states Muramasa needed to absorb all of those Hollows if he was to have any chance of holding onto his body. As Orihime realizes this is what deflected Sōten Kisshun earlier, Rukia says this proves how deep and obsessive Muramasa's devotion to Kōga was. Stating this is what one would expect from a Zanpakutō Spirit for its master, Rukia says it must have been horrifying for it to end with such anger and betrayal. As Ichigo curses, Muramasa glows with blue Reiatsu and roars as Rukia notes Karakura Town will be destroyed by Muramasa's Reiryoku if they do not do something. As Rukia states they have to stop him, the Reiatsu around Muramasa dissipates as he looks toward the group. Putting her hand on the hilt of her sword, Rukia tells the others to get ready as she and the others assume battle stances. As Muramasa flies toward them, Rukia notes he is too fast as Muramasa crashes into Ichigo. Blocking Muramasa's attack with his sword, Ichigo is pushed back as Muramasa pushes him away. As Ichigo moves to the air, Muramasa hurtles toward him as Uryū uses Licht Regen. Dodging the flurry of arrows, Muramasa turns around and dives toward Uryū. As Uryū expresses shock, Muramasa slams into the ground before flying out of the resulting dist cloud. Turning around, Muramasa hurtles toward Rukia and Orihime, only for Sado to move in front of them and intercept Muramasa's attack with Brazo Derecha de Gigante. As Muramasa's blade pierces through Brazo Derecha de Gigante, Sado yells and throws Muramasa several feet away. As Muramasa slows to a halt by sticking the blade on his arm into the ground, Ichigo yells and crashes into him from above. As the dust clear, Muramasa blocks Ichigo's sword with the blades on his arms. Pushing Ichigo back, Muramasa stands up as Orihime notes he is in a great deal of pain. Saying she can feel Muramasa's loneliness, Orihime states Muramasa was abandoned after desperately reaching out to his master and says it broke his heart as tears glisten in her eyes. As Muramasa holds out his hand, a large violet Cero begins to form. As Ichigo, Uryū, and Sado express shock, Muramasa fires the Cero at Rukia and Orihime, only for a mass of blade petals to shield them from the blast as the Cero explodes. As the dust settles, Rukia looks over her shoulder to see Byakuya standing behind them. As Rukia calls out to Byakuya, she and Orihime run up to him as Rukia states she is glad Byakuya is okay. Calling out to Byakuya, Ichigo run up to him and asks Byakuya if he defeated Kōga. Confirming this, Byakuya asks Ichigo if he was worried Byakuya was going to lose, prompting Ichigo to say this was always a possibility and note Byakuya looks battle-worn. When Rukia confirms this and states they need to treat Byakuya's injuries, Byakuya tells her to not mind this and says Muramasa should be their main concern before stating he never expected Muramasa to release a Cero. As Byakuya says Muramasa has completely transformed into a Hollow, Muramasa roars as blue Reiatsu radiates from him. As blue electricity crackles around him, Muramasa clutches his head and states he will not give in to the power of the Hollows. when Ichigo wonders what is happening, Rukia says Muramasa appears to be fighting the Hollows whom he absorbed. As Muramasa groans in pain, his eye begins to glow red before returning to normal as Orihime states this is wrong. When Orihime runs forward, Ichigo expresses surprise as Rukia calls out to her. Standing before Muramasa, Orihime tells him to not fight anymore. As Orihime says the master whom Muramasa is looking for no longer exists, Rukia runs up to her and states it is no use. When Rukia says Muramasa cannot listen to reason in this state, Orihime denies this and states she can sense Muramasa has not been completely possessed by the Hollows yet. As Rukia expresses surprise, Orihime says Muramasa is fighting desperately to maintain his identity as a Zanpakutō Spirit despite being in a state of despair. As Rukia asks her if she is sure, Muramasa states he will not give in. Saying he cannot give in no matter what, Muramasa pulls his hand away from his head and says Kōga's name. As Rukia states she cannot believe Muramasa is still searching for Kōga even after turning into a Hollow, Ichigo notes he is determined. Telling Muramasa he has to stop this, Orihime says it is useless and states Muramasa will only cause himself more suffering. As Orihime tells him to end this before it is too late, Muramasa says he will not give in before ceasing to talk. Walking forward, Orihime expresses happiness, only for Muramasa's eye to fade completely. When Muramasa begins to groan, Rukia tells Orihime to get out of there as Muramasa attacks her. Putting her hands up to her hair clips, Orihime uses Santen Kesshun, only for the triangular shield blocking Muramasa's attack to shatter under its force. As Orihime is sent flying back, Rukia leaps after her as Muramasa attempts to attack them. Moving to Muramasa, Ichigo blocks his attack with his sword before pushing Muramasa back. Running toward Muramasa, Ichigo slashes at him as Muramasa dodges. Telling Orihime this was very brave, Rukia asks her if she is alright. Confirming this, Orihime thanks Rukia. When Ichigo slashes at him, Muramasa blocks with the blade on his arm before stabbing at Ichigo. Leaning back to avoid the attack, Ichigo attempts to knee Muramasa in the head, only for Muramasa to block and throw him aside. Flipping over, Ichigo rushes toward Muramasa. Asking Rukia if they cannot save Muramasa from this pain, Orihime states Muramasa is very sad as Rukia looks toward Ichigo and Muramasa, who clash several times. Slashing at Muramasa repeatedly, Ichigo strikes at him, prompting Muramasa to leap back. When Ichigo rushes toward him, Muramasa leaps into the air. .]] Extending his hand, Muramasa fires a barrage of violet '''Bala at Ichigo, who looks up in surprise as the Bala crash into him. As the dust around him clears, Ichigo leaps toward Muramasa with his Hollow mask on and slashes at him. When Muramasa dodges, Ichigo clashes with him repeatedly before sending Muramasa flying toward the ground with a single strike. Following Muramasa, Ichigo strikes at him, only for Muramasa to push him away. Turning around, Ichigo clashes with Muramasa once more. Crossing blades, Ichigo and Muramasa separate before clashing repeatedly and separating once more. When Muramasa charges and fires another Cero, Ichigo fires another Getsuga Tenshō, which collides with the Cero. Pushing through the Cero, the Getsuga Tenshō slams into Muramasa, creating an explosion. As Ichigo pants, his Hollow mask dissipates as the smoke clears to reveal Muramasa with the right side of his body nearly cut off. As the right side of his body reattaches itself, Muramasa roars as black-red Reiatsu surges around him. As Ichigo expresses surprise, Muramasa's Reiatsu extends into the sky as tendrils of darkness begin extending outward in several directions. As those present express surprise, cracks appear in the sky above, prompting a shocked Ichigo to leap toward Muramasa while yelling his name. When a Hollow appears in front of him, a surprised Ichigo bifurcates it before bifurcating another Hollow. As Ichigo dodges the attacks of five more Hollows and bifurcates all of them, several dozen more Hollows fly toward Muramasa and Ichigo. Cursing, Uryū notes the Hollows are swarming again and tells Sado they must attack the Hollows from two fronts. As Sado agrees, he and Uryū run in opposite directions as Uryū forms Ginrei Kōjaku. .]] As Uryū uses '''Licht Regen once more, hundreds of Heilig Pfeil destroy the Hollows as Sado fires El Directo, which obliterates dozens of Hollows. As more Hollows swarm, Rukia fires two Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, which destroy two Hollows. As Byakuya releases his Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, a swarm of blade petals destroys the Hollows around Rukia and Orihime. As Ichigo bifurcates two more Hollows, dozens of Hollows pile on top of him, only for Ichigo to destroy them all with several rapid sword swings. When Ichigo rushes toward Muramasa again, more Hollows appear in front of him. ' at Muramasa.]] Bifurcating six more Hollows, Ichigo fires a point-blank '''Getsuga Tenshō' at Muramasa. As the Getsuga Tenshō tears through the right side of Muramasa's body, red electricity crackles around Muramasa as he falls and crashes into the ground below. As Ichigo descends to the ground, the dust clear to reveal Muramasa standing up with the right side of his body nearly reattached. As Muramasa says he will not give in, his body begins to contort and expand upward into a black-red mass. As Ichigo expresses surprise, the black-red mass fires hundreds of black-red objects into the area around it as Ichigo wonders what is going on. Sweeping Ichigo away, the black-red mass begins to assume a solid shape as Rukia calls out to Ichigo. As the mass begins to expand outward into a dome, Orihime notes it swallowed up Ichigo. As Rukia states this is impossible, red electricity crackles around the expanding dome as the cracks in the sky above spread. As Uryū wonders what has happened, Byakuya reveals the spike in energy from the Hollows has caused the sky to break. Standing up, Orihime tells Rukia she must go in and save Ichigo and Muramasa. Grabbing her wrist, Rukia tells Orihime to not be ridiculous and pulls her back as Orihime protests. As the dome stops expanding, a glob of darkness lands in the nearby forest and transforms into a Gillian, which roars. As more globs of darkness transform into Gillians, Rukia and Orihime run along a path before looking over their shoulders in terror at the Gillians. When a tear forms in the center of the cracked sky, Uryū notes this is not good and says a Garganta is opening before stating they are going to have to do something quickly. When a Gillian fires a red Cero at them, Uryū and Sado leap away. Dodging several red Cero, Byakuya releases Senbonzakura once more. uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren.]] As a swarm of blade petals destroys several Gillians, Rukia and Orihime run away from another Gillian, whose foot crushes several trees behind them. As the Gillian charges a red Cero, Sode no Shirayuki uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren, which encases the Gillian in ice. As the frozen Gillian shatters, Rukia says Sode no Shirayuki's name. Descending, Sode no Shirayuki apologizes for taking so long to find Rukia. When Rukia asks her how she is here, Sode no Shirayuki reveals she did not come alone as several Shinigami and their Zanpakutō Spirits stand behind her. Arrancar Encyclopedia When Kaname Tōsen states something is strange, Gin Ichimaru asks him what is wrong and says Tōsen looks upset. When Tōsen reveals the Menos population has experienced a sudden and dramatic decrease, Gin expresses confusion as Tōsen wonders if someone is poaching the Menos. When Gin asks him if he was taking care of the Menos, Tōsen confirms this and states they can create the ultimate Menos by checking on their health and monitoring what food they eat as Gin wonders where Tōsen will ship them to. Fights *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Kōga Kuchiki (concluded) *Return of the Zanpakutō Spirits Characters in Order of Appearance Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *'Hadō #33. Techniques used: * * * * (flashback) * * Shinigami techniques used: * Hollow techniques used: * * * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Other powers: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes